


Angel's Family in Eden

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fist Fights, Gen, Hugging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Peacekeepers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Violence, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Kyle isn't who he thought he once was. The world he lives in... is it even real? Does he actually belong here? How is it that he is the one who can turn the tides of war? He's nobody special... or so he thought.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a darker story. It’ll more than likely contain things like kidnapping, death, murder, and the likes. There will be smut so don’t ask about that. I just don’t think it’ll be the main focus. If you do not like those things, don’t read. This is the only time I’ll give a warning. This is also being co-written by a friend of mine. I don’t take full credit for everything here.
> 
> You should come join my Discord! It's a small and growing community of like-minded people. Here's the link https://discord.gg/hwUJNAs
> 
> Also, quick question. Would anyone be opposed to me trying a story that's not pokemon related? Thinking of doing a Monster Hunter: World story. Let me know if you would be, please.

Life sucks.

Not really, it’s just boring. Unless you’re a trainer, breeder, or work with pokémon in general then you’re going to get stuck in the monotony of life. How do you even get out of this repetitive cycle? You wake up, more than likely don’t eat breakfast, go to work, come home, then do it all over again the next day. What can you do? You barely get by as is, so it’s not like you can even go out clubbing or whatever.

After so long, you sort of accept that that’s life. The only way you can even get out is to become a trainer. But what if you’re not into battling? Then what? You tough it out and accept what you’ve got? That’s not an exciting way to live life. And on the topic of battling, it’s even harder nowadays to become a trainer; everyone thinks you’re one of them for giving your pokémon a little too much attention.

Quite a while ago, a massive law was passed stating that any kind of relationship between humans and pokémon that is not a platonic one is extremely illegal. At first, many people didn’t pay it much mind, as the whole thing wasn’t a big deal. But when people started getting jailed for merely having physical contact with a pokémon - an action that benefits both parties and strengthens bonds - people started getting worried. Out of fear of being jailed for things that weren’t happening, people released their pokémon and dropped the gym challenge.

Even with this law, not everyone gave up their pokémon. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Many people with pokémon accepted the law. A lot of people suspected that those who released their pokémon were the same ones who were… into their pokémon, if you know what that means. At first, that was a valid thought, but when innocent people started getting in trouble, people began getting scared.

If that wasn’t bad enough, it only got better. Oh boy, did it get better. As the years passed, people began to realize how valuable Psychic-type pokémon were. They had two huge uses: reading other people’s minds and protecting their trainers’ from unwanted intruders. If you had a Psychic pokémon, you had the ability to read anybody’s thoughts at any time. If you wanted to get someone in trouble, all you had to do was have your pokémon read the other person's mind and accuse them of doing those things with their pokémon. More often than not, people would agree to all accusations without any proof. 

That’s where the fun of having your own Psychic pokémon came in. you begin to recognize when someone is in your mind, and can easily pinpoint who is doing it. Their own thoughts sort of mix with yours, as if you have bits and pieces of who they are in your own mind. If you’re lucky enough, you can accuse them of being that way and get the heat off of you before they can get you in trouble.

What sucks is that this is what life has become… People began to realize the drama that came with this law, and became infuriated with it. It was putting innocent people behind bars without a fair trial. Who knew how many lives were being ruined. Thankfully, the accusations did begin to come to a stop over the years. The only time someone would accuse another of doing that with their pokémon is if they got a bit… too friendly with their pokémon. Even then, people, pokémon lover or not, began to realize where the line was, and avoided it. Now, most people just live quietly by themselves.

For the most part.

There’s always got to be one group of people who don’t know when enough is enough. Allegedly, there was this group that despised people who had bonds with their pokémon that were a bit too much. They saw pokémon as nothing more than beasts, put on this planet to serve humans. Screw their emotions - they were just tools. Doing unspeakable things with these beasts was a sin that deserved nothing more than… well, you can figure it out.

They were quiet, hidden amongst the crowd of people trying to go about their day-to-day lives. Rumors had it that being in jail was a million times better than what these people did to you if they found out what you did. They prayed to no God other than their leader, whoever that was. They didn’t care about their own safety - just their ideals. That combination made them deadly.

Obviously.

Then again, these were only rumors. It was kind of impossible to find the truth of this group because they never had a distinct look to them. They just blend in and act like you or I would. Well, I don’t know you, and you don’t know who I am. so it’s kind of hard to make that judgement. but you get it. This group, whatever their name was, had no goal other than to rid the planet of these people they hated so much.

Thankfully, running into them wasn’t very likely if you were smart. First, you couldn’t really give your pokémon attention when in public. Post-battle high-fives were okay to a point, they still didn’t like that, but tolerated them.anything more was too far. Second, you couldn’t treat them equal to you. You do not give them “human” food, ever - only that bland pellet food. They didn’t deserve what we had. We were higher on the chain of evolution and life, and they were below us, so they get less than us. Third, get yourself a Psychic pokémon so they can protect your mind and thoughts. Simple as that. Lastly, and this can’t be stressed enough, don’t fuck your pokémon. At all. Even jokingly.

Okay, you can’t really jokingly fuck a pokémon, but the point is still there. Follow those three steps and you’re pretty much fine. Things have gotten to the point where you’re generally ignored. Of course, there’s always going to be people who have Psychic pokémon to probe your mind just because they can, but they’re not too, too common. Even then, most people have them for protection alone. So you should be okay!

Thankfully, most people started growing tired of starting shit just because they could. Everyone, for the most part, left each other alone. You mind your business and people mind their own. Within the law, of course. Regardless, everything was relatively easy now. Battling wasn’t as prominent as it once was, but it still happened from time to time. The gym challenge still existed - albeit slower than it used to be.

Of course, even the calmest days, like today, can change in the blink of an eye. Kyle sat on a bench in the town park, relaxing in the quiet of the afternoon. He was between jobs right now, and had been looking hard for one but hasn’t been too lucky. He was in his early twenties, and so able to do just about anything. Except construction. He hated that. Fuck construction and heavy lifting. Otherwise, he was game for anything. Today though, he wanted to take a day and just… relax. And that’s exactly what he was doing. At least while he could. 

He had his glasses and hat in his hands that were resting on his lap. His head was leaning back as he began to doze off in the warm temperature and slight breeze. Before closing his eyes, he saw people talking together, with a couple pokémon scattered about. Some with their trainers, others wild. Since battling was dying down, many pokémon were free to wander closer into towns without the worry of being caught. Some pokémon sat close to the people, while others watched from a distance, just as Kyle was.

More and more he dozed off. He heard laughing and innocent chatter slowly coming to a halt as he fell asleep. So calm… so relaxed… 

“Hey man, come on. Don’t be doing that shit out here,” a voice said rather loudly.

“Huh? What’s up?” another voice replied.

“Come on, you know what. Don’t be going and doing this shit with your pokémon out here. It’s gross,” the first voice said. 

Well, so much for relaxed. 

Opening his eyes, Kyle gave a yawn then looked to where the voices were coming from. He saw a guy lying on a blanket, hands behind his head. Next to him was a Zigzagoon who had its head next to the guys. Standing over the two was a man who looked pretty toned, to say the least.

“Huh?” the second guy said. He looked to the pokémon then back up the man. “This isn’t my pokémon. It’s wild. If it wants to relax then it’s free to. Not my fault this is a soft spot for it to lay,” 

“It shouldn’t be laying here. It should be on the grass where it deserves to be.”

“Deserves to be? What, it can’t be comfortable like you or me?”

“Ha!” the first man laughed. “That thing doesn’t deserve comfort. They’ve lived in the grass their whole lives - they can stay on it.”

“Hey man, knock it off. It’s not hurting you,” the second guy responded with a sigh. He sat up and turned and faced him. He didn’t seem too amused to have his relaxation time interrupted. Kyle didn’t either. It only takes one to ruin it for everyone. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Shut up, mutt,” the big guy told the pokémon. It rolled to its feet and slowly backed up from them both. “Why not just go away already? Nobody wants you here.”

“Okay, that’s pretty fucking rude,” the second guy said as he stood up. He looked at the pokémon and saw it recoil from the way it was being spoken to. “It’s just living its life like you and I. What’d it do to deserve that?”

“Do I a reason?” the brolic guy responded. Kyle could tell by the way he was speaking that he was definitely going to be a problem. “It’s a beast - nothing more than that. It has to earn the right of comfort,not just expect to be given it.”

“It did earn it by asking if it can lay there. Until you got here, there was absolutely no problem,” the guy defending the pokémon responded. The two continued to stare each other down. “I’m not here to cause problems. If me relaxing is going to be a problem, I’ll just leave.”

“Good, nobody wants someone like you here,” the big dude said. Kyle watched as the one who was laying down stepped off the blanket and began rolling it up. As he did, he rolled his eyes, not even caring what he was saying.

“Come on, you don’t have to listen to him,” the reasonable guy told the Zigzagoon. It looked on sadly as it was insulted. The guy with the blanket reached out and began to gently pat its head, soothing the pokémon. “We’ll go somewhere else so we don’t have to bug someone as obnoxious as him.”

“Yeah, go ahead. Keep sweet talking it. Take your little mutt home so you can fuck it, too. I bet that’s all you wanted when you let it lay there and started defending it. Fucking freak,” the big dude said with a smirk. Instantly, the guy stopped his petting. He turned his head slightly then stood up.

“What’d you just say?” 

“You heard me. What other reason would you have to defend those things? All you want is an easy lay. That’s all pokémon are good for apparently - a quick fuck. It’s pretty obvious that’s all you want,” the big guy said. Kyle knew this was going downhill more and more by the second. He hated watching the two argue over something so stupid.

“Or maybe because it asked? Or it might have something to do with the fact that I don’t think of them as lesser than me?” the nicer one scoffed. “Then again, I don’t expect someone as big as you to have that big of a brain. You’re all muscles, nothing more.”

“And these muscles aren’t for show. I don’t appreciate you getting in my face, especially when you’re flaunting this shit around. How about youfuck off so I can enjoy my day like I was?” the asshole responded. That’s all this dude was - an asshole. Kyle didn’t know his name nor did he have any desire to - he’d just keep calling him that in his head. His allegations were stupid and he was so clearly grasping at straws that it was just pathetic. This guy was looking for trouble for the fun of it.

“How about you fuck off? Everyone here was enjoying themselves until you showed up. I’m not out to start shit, but you’re really pissing me off. Insult me, accuse me of that weird shit all you want, but don’t you dare insult someone who has nothing to do with it,” the guy told the asshole. Kyle looked at the pokémon; it looked like it was about to start crying its eyes out. He could tell it was scared and even looked sorry for getting this guy involved. It probably didn’t even know about the laws that humans had and how the tiniest things could get someone in trouble. 

“That pile of shit has everything to do with it. I’m telling you to get out of my face and walk away before you regret it,” the asshole said. He stepped even closer, but the other guy didn’t back down at all. Instead, he too stepped up to the guy, meeting his gaze. He was a couple inches shorter, and it was pretty obvious that he wasn’t as ripped as the guy who started all this. Kyle felt the tension building between the two. He knew if one said the wrong thing, a fight was likely. He hated getting involved, but this was all easily avoidable. Neither really did anything wrong, well except the one being a genuine dickhead, neither really needed to do this.

With Kyle’s hatred of fights of every kind, he knew he had to get involved. He was probably going to regret it but it was the right thing to do. This asshole could probably destroy both of them with one punch, but Kyle saw no reason he’d be a target. Standing up, he put his hat back on backwards followed by his glasses. He then ran over to the two. “Hey guys, come on. Let’s not do this here. There’s kids, for fucks sake.”

Neither of them budged an inch. They both continued their stare down, neither backing down. This was a battle of will and determination. They both wanted to show who was top-dog. Kyle groaned. “Come on, seriously.” Kyle turned to the guy who was previously laying down. “Look, understand his view. Maybe you weren’t doing anything, or meant it that way. It’s still weird to a lot of people, and makes them uncomfortable. And you,” he turned to the asshole, “If he wasn’t doing that then do you really want to get charged with fighting over something you were wrong about? You’ve got no proof of what he does so is it really worth it? Come on, let’s just go separate ways and be done.”

“I wasn’t doing anything-.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kyle said as he interrupted the guy with a glare following. “Fighting isn’t going to do anything besides land you in jail, something I’m sure neither of you want. Just get your stuff and leave. Here,” Kyle bent down and picked up the blanket. He eyed the pokémon for a moment who had an almost thankful look for helping. “Here’s your stuff. Come on, let’s be adults, yeah? Let’s set an example for the kids, right?” He pushed the blanket into the guy’s arms rather forcefully. 

Finally, the two of them broke eye-contact. They both looked at the forming crowd of people, something Kyle himself hadn’t even noticed. They saw a few children watching with their parents right next to them. “We’re not done here…” the asshole informed the other guy. He pressed a finger roughly into his chest. “I’ll be seeing you soon…” he said before turning and walking away. Kyle and the other guy glared at him for a moment before they both sighed.

“Thanks for that. I really didn’t want to fight but I won’t tolerate that shit…” the guy told Kyle. He simply nodded.

“He may have been an asshole, but his views are valid. Law is law, and nothing we do will change that. I just hate seeing people fight, and I knew he wasn’t going to back off.”

“But I really wasn’t-”

“I know you weren’t. I’ve been here all day. Even though you weren’t, you still have to be careful. People are crazy. Case and point, that guy,” Kyle told him. “It might be better if you did leave, just so nobody else gets ballsy either.”

“Yeah, I agree. I just… I’m glad you know I wasn’t. I’d never do that with a pokémon. My name’s Jake, by the way,” he said as he held his hand out. Kyle nodded and shook his head.

“Kyle.”

“Nice meeting you. Anyways, I’ll leave. I didn’t want to cause any problems. I do apologize if I did.” Jake turned and squatted in front of the pokémon. “And you did nothing wrong. You’ve got just as much a right to relax and be comfortable as I do. Would you want to come home with me? You won’t have to worry about that shit where I live.”

“...Are you sure? I don’t want you to get-.”

“I’m positive, little guy. Come on,” Jake affirmed with a smile. It gave a faint smile then nodded. Kyle watched as Jake stood up and turned to Kyle before giving him a nod, which he returned back to the two. Moments later they both left. With a sigh, Kyle took his hat off and wiped the nervous sweat from his forehead then slid the cap back on. He hadn’t noticed the sweat until everything was calmed. He hated nothing more than seeing two people fight.

Kyle suddenly became aware that everyone was staring at him. It felt so incredibly awkward and weird; neither human nor pokémon would look away. He didn’t know what any of them were thinking, and that… well, it terrified him. Hopefully, they didn’t think he was one of the people that did things with pokémon. If they were, then he was fucked. However, he had never voiced his opinion on any of it, so he was fine. 

Right?

Kyle too felt it was best to leave. Then, nobody could approach him and start giving opinions on who was right or wrong. He started to back away after a deep sigh then turned around. As he walked away, everyone continued to mumble to each other about the argument, who was right, who wasn’t, if Kyle should have jumped in or not. Some were saying Kyle was in the right, others saying he wasn’t. He didn’t care what they thought.

Kyle did what he felt was best.

* * *

That night, Kyle decided to just relax the best he could. He had gotten a burger on the way home and was eating it while he watched TV. Early dinners were pretty common for him as he ate by himself so he never had to make a schedule. He could eat whenever he wanted. Now he was relaxing, just like he was earlier in the day. For some reason, he couldn’t help but think about the stuff earlier. Did he do right by jumping in? And was that guy okay? That dickhead did mention saying that he’ll see him later, so that had Kyle kind of worried.

And did he mean Kyle as well?

Probably not but he had every right to be worried. All he did was stop a fight, he had no real reason to be worried, right? ...Right? No, he didn’t. He was a mediator and nothing more. Even with differing views, they both backed down and showed they didn’t want to get in trouble over being wrong. At least, the asshole didn’t. So there’s that. All was calm after so Kyle had no reason to worry.

Or so he thought.

As Kyle was eating his dinner, he heard a knock on his door. His heart skipped a beat and his mind immediately flashed to that one phrase earlier. “I’ll be seeing you later…” Did he actually come back for Kyle? No, he wasn’t that stupid. Too many people saw him and could describe him. Then again, who else would come at this time of night? Well, it was only eight o’clock so it wasn’t that late… Still though, really weird.

After another knock on the door, Kyle got up with burger in hand. He took another bite as he got to the door and opened it. On the other side were three guys. “Yeah?”

“Hey man, terribly sorry to bug you so late. One of our vans broke down and we wanted to ask if you’ve got a phone we could borrow? We need to call someone to come pick us up,” the guy between them asked. Kyle peaked between them and saw two plain, white vans parked right in front of his house. There were three more people waiting outside one of them. He then turned his attention back to the three on his doorstep. They were all dressed in darker clothes. All of this was really putting Kyle on edge.

“Uh… hold on…” he said. Kyle backed up and shut the door. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed his phone. It could have just been entirely coincidental that this just happened and they were dressed that way driving those kinds of vehicles. However, he was still… worried, to say the least. He would have to keep an eye on these guys for sure. Kyle walked back to the door and opened it, taking another bite of his food. “Here ‘ou go,” he said with a mouthful of food. One of the guys on the side took it then walked off down the yard.

“Thanks dude,” the middle guy said. He showed little emotion and it was slightly off-putting. Stepping out with them, Kyle shut the door so none of them could go inside his home. “Hey wait, aren’t you that guy from earlier? The one that broke up that fight?”

“There wasn’t a fight. I stopped one from happening, if that’s what you mean,” Kyle told him. 

“I thought you looked familiar. Kind of wish you didn’t, not gonna lie,” he said to him. 

Kyle raised a brow at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. That dude had it coming, don’t you think?”

“I’d rather not get into that, honestly. I just want to keep out of all of that. It’s drama and bullshit, and I really don’t want to be involved. You know?” Kyle told him, hoping to avoid the conflict.

“Well actually… I was hoping you’d actually explain what happened to my friend,” he said, nodding to one of the guys down by the van. “He’s good friends with the one who was bigger and hasn’t heard from him so he’s a bit worried. Kind of funny we ran into the guy who broke it up!” he said with a laugh. Kyle chuckled nervously.

“If he wants to come up here then yeah, I can explain,” Kyle told him.

“Come on, walk with me,” he told Kyle. He reached for him and hit his burger, knocking it to the floor. “Oh fuck, dude, I’m so sorry. Come on, I’ll buy you another,” he said. He tried to grab Kyle’s arm again but Kyle recoiled away.

“Don’t sweat it. I was done anyways. I’d also rather him come up here, thanks…” Kyle went to reach for the door as he began feeling even more uneasy. The way the guy looked really made him nervous.

“No really, come on. He’s got a knee problem and walking’s hard on it. It’s literally a few feet away,” he said, reaching for Kyle again. This time he was able to grab Kyle, who tried to pull out of his grip. “Come on, we just want to talk to you is all.”

“No, let me go,” Kyle said seriously. Every sign he picked up on was right there, and he ignored them. 

“Hey man, cool it. We’re not gonna hurt you. We just wanna talk,” he said as he started pulling Kyle off his porch. Kyle pulled away and reached for his door handle. 

“No! Let me go!” he said louder.

“Hey, shut up. Come on,” the second said, now getting involved. He grabbed Kyle’s other arm and started to pull just as hard as the first. “If you’re not one of them then you’d have no problem just talking. Whatcha hiding?”

“Get off me! Someone help!” Kyle yelled out. He looked around frantically, his heart beat a million times a second. He saw nobody on the road, he was alone. “Somebody help me!” he kept yelling. 

“I said shut up!” the second guy said. Kyle felt the wind leave him as a fist collided with his stomach. Kyle doubled over in pain, his glasses and hat falling off from his head. He was instantly silenced as he tried to catch his breath. He continued resisting the two. Looking up slightly, he blearily saw the other three waiting by one of the vans. One of the back doors were open. 

“Fuck you! I didn’t do anything!” he continued yelling. Kyle looked to his neighbors house and saw the lights on. He just happened to see that a neighbor was watching and on the phone. They held up a hand, signalling to hold on. Kyle hoped that it was the police they were on the phone with. Now all he had to do was stall until they got there.

“Then quit fighting so we can talk,” the first said. No matter how much Kyle struggled, he was eventually to the back of the van. He no longer saw the neighbors lights on or the person looking on. He just hoped they got a good look at them, so he’d get the help he needed. “Come on, get his hands,” the guy said. Kyle felt his arms forced behind his back where they were immediately zip-tied together. Seconds later his feet had the same treatment. 

“O-ow! Fucking stop! I didn’t do anything! I’m not one-.”

“Shut up,” one of the guys said behind Kyle. Seconds later his mouth was duct taped shut. Three of the guys pushed Kyle into the van. He could do nothing but writhe and try to wriggle free. As he had feared, he was now inside the van, helpless, while they all stood on the outside. Two of them left for the first van. 

“Hey, let him go!” a new voice yelled. The guy just a foot away whipped around to the voice. “You’ve got five seconds before you get fucked up. Only warning.”

“Yeah? And what’re you gonna do?” the guy asked in a mocking tone. “Hurt me and you’ll-.” The guy never got to finish his sentence. In a blur Kyle saw a shape flash in front of him. Orange legs slammed into the guy and sent him flying. Though hard to see, Kyle knew that the dude just got drop-kicked by whatever was out there.

“Yo what the fuck?” another kidnapper’s voice yelled out. “Why’re they in black?”

“Who cares?” Kyle heard another yell. “You want a piece too? You’ll all go for a pretty penny when you’re caught.”

“You can try and fight us, or you can leave and not get hurt. Do you really want to get hurt that badly?” a new voice said in a rather calm tone. Kyle listened attentively as it suddenly grew silent. 

“Hurt us and you’ll just be killed. You’re just-.”

“Wait…” one of the abductors spoke up. It was quiet for another few moments. “Hold on. Oh shit, you’re-.”

“And now, you’re fucked,” the first voice that jumped in interrupted again. The guys didn’t even get a chance to answer before they were rushed, or so Kyle thought. He heard the sound of fighting, yelling and cursing going on outside. Every so often, he’d hear the sound of someone being slammed into the side of the van. This was Kyle’s chance to get free.

Though it was difficult, Kyle was able to sit up in his restraints and scoot to the edge of the van. He dangled his feet out before standing up. With his feet bound so close together, it was difficult to stand but he was able to. He tried to hop but immediately stumbled and fell to the ground with a hard thud. He groaned as he rolled over. He was finally able to see who – or what – was there to save him.

There were four of them, three of which Kyle could recognize. There were two Lucario and a scrafty combatting his captors. Each Lucario used its aura to create long bones as weapons to use against the guys. The scrafty used its size to duck, dodge, and weave between two guys’ punches and kicks while sending its own punches out. Then there was the last one… a pokémon Kyle had never seen before in his life.

It was a bipedal pokémon just like the others. The upper portion of the pokémon was a snow-white with half of its legs being a bright orange and the other half being a dark, dark blue. Large ears came from the top of its head. When the pokémon turned around to fight with another one of the oppressors, he saw a little nub of a tail. This pokémon was a rabbit, but it was no lopunny or diggersby. So… what was it?

Moreover, he saw each of the pokémon had on black in some way. There wasn’t much but it was there. It mostly covered their faces and a portion of their bodies but, other than that, there wasn’t much. Each of the pokémon easily overpowered the guys that tried to get Kyle. When one was taken out, they’d turn to the next and partner up, easily taking them down one by one.

Kyle watched as the two Lucario fought side by side, swinging their weapons at the guys as they came. They both smirked as they easily overpowered anyone in their path. One would swing a huge bone spear at one person that sent them into the second Lucario. The second Lucario would jump up and straight-up roundhouse kick the dude, sending him crashing into the van. Jesus fucking Christ… was all Kyle could think as he watched in awe. 

Kyle jumped when he felt someone suddenly touch him. He tilted his head back to see a fifth pokémon standing next to him. Like the others, this one was also wearing black. It had a small, black beanie on with black paint beneath its eyes in straight lines. The pokémon itself was a purple quadruped with yellow markings on it. It saw Kyle wide-eyed and tried to soothe him. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re safe…” it said gently to him in a distinctly feminine voice. The pokémon gently rubbed his arm before stepping over him and standing over him protectively.

Who were these pokémon? Where did they come from and why are they trying to protect him? No, fuck the last question. He was glad they were! But how did they know to get here or… how did they know these guys were here to get Kyle? These pokémon were great fighters, that much was clear. One by one the would-be kidnappers were dropping like flies. Soon, there was only one left - the one who hit Kyle in the stomach.

“Shit…” he said. “Too late to apologize?”

“No shit, idiot,” the big rabbit said. Kyle watched as he tried to back up while the liepard began growling at him. He immediately turned around and faced her. Kyle watched as the liepard leaped at him, pinning him to the ground. She snarled as claws went to his throat.

“This is your warning. Leave here and turn yourself in. You will tell them everything. I know what you did and I do not like it. If you do not, I will find you and I will torture you until you beg me to kill you. Do you hear me?” the liepard threatened. Kyle saw the guy nod frantically beneath the pokémon. To make her point clear, she brought a paw up and slammed it hard into the guys face with a loud slap. Right after, she stood up and went back to where she was standing over Kyle, that same growl and snarl still showing. “That is for hitting a defenseless person…”

The guy laid there for a moment before standing up. He tried to stumble away but the Lucario both took one last swing at the guy, tumbling him over. A loud groan came from him as he laid prone once more. The scrafty took a few steps forward then stood over the guy. It grabbed his shirt and held his head up before he started slamming a fist down into his head repeatedly, each hit a sickening thud.

Kyle would have understood one or two punches, he deserved that, but after the fifth it became too much. Kyle tried to call out but he was still muzzled. The liepard looked down at him and saw his eyes pleading for it to stop. Kyle hated what he was watching. “Don’t worry, you’re okay now,” she told him again with a small, reassuring smile. Kyle shook his head then nodded at the scrafty who was still hitting the guy. The liepard looked up to the scrafty. Through the tape, he tried his best to tell them to stop which she thankfully picked up on. “Okay Slaughter, you made your point. Enough,” she called out. The scrafty looked up to her then to his fist, dripping with blood.

“Piece of shit. Get up and go,” it told the guy in a deep voice. Letting his shirt go, the guy groaned and gave Kyle a good view of just how hard the pokémon was hitting him. His face was hardly recognizable from the instant swelling and blood. Slaughter, which Kyle assumed to be the scrafty’s name, wiped the guys blood off with his shirt then stepped over him. “The guy okay?” it asked, nodding to Kyle. 

“He’s fine. Just scared I bet,” the liepard said. Truthfully, Kyle was absolutely terrified. He was shaking uncontrollably, in fact. “Come on, we need to go. Police will be here any second.”

“Yeah, come on. You,” the rabbit said as it stepped closer to the guy. It bent down and picked the guy up with ease. It spoke in a seriously feminine voice as well, “You know who we are. You’re one of the lucky ones. You heard what she said. Turn yourselves in or we’ll be back. Got it?” The guy could only groan in response. Taking that as a good enough answer, Kyle watched her push the guy towards the other van. He slammed into it with a loud thud. The rabbit took a few steps away and bent over, picking up something off the ground.

The rabbit eyed what turned out to be a small pebble for a few seconds. She then saw the guy trying to walk away but with a lot of difficulty. Tossing the rock forward, she began to kick it between her feet as if it was a soccer ball. As she did, the rock began to slowly grow red in color. Each time it bounced on her foot, the rock grew redder and redder. With one last bounce, it flew up higher where she jumped up then kicked the rock, sending it flying at the guy faster than Kyle could follow. All he heard was the sound of it smacking into his back where he was sent flying forward. Kyle saw the guy hit the ground hard where he no longer moved. “Really, Pebble?” one of the Lucario asked.

“What? You all got one last one - why couldn’t I?” the rabbit responded.

“Show off…” the Lucario said in a joking tone. 

“Screw you. Come on, I hear sirens,” Pebble, the rabbit-looking pokémon, shot back. He still had no idea what this pokémon was as it stepped closer. As she said, Kyle could hear sirens out in the distance. “Hey, don’t worry. We got you,” it said as it squatted down next to him. “Bo! Help me out!” she yelled. One of the Lucario rushed over and helped pick Kyle up off the ground. The two of them wiped the dirt off of his clothes. If he was able, he would have smiled at them. 

“How do we get out of here?” the second Lucario asked. This one, like Pebble and the liepard, was also female, judging by voice. “We took a bit longer to get here and we can’t-.”

“You can drive, right?” Pebble asked. The Lucario nodded slowly. “Good. We’ll just… borrow this van. Come on.” Kyle watched as the liepard jumped into the back of the van with the scrafty right behind her. Lastly the bunny pokémon jumped in and crouched, holding her paws out to him. 

“Hmm?” Kyle mumbled through the tape as they pushed him towards her. His eyes went wide as he realized they were now taking him.

“Hey, stop, listen to me,” the second Lucario spoke up. It was one with a deeper voice. Kyle looked the pokémon in the eyes and saw they were pure white. Was… this Lucario blind? “You’re in danger. We’re not going to hurt you. We came to save you. Please, you have to trust us. We’ll explain everything. We just need to get you to safety first, okay?” Kyle kept trying to mumble and nod to the other guys but they didn’t listen to him. Instead, they just pushed on and loaded him into the van. With him finally in, the door was shut behind them. A few seconds later, the two Lucario got in the front. Another few seconds passed where they were now driving away from Kyle’s home. 

As they drove, the rabbit sat next to him and pulled him into her lap so he was resting against her. The liepard laid across his legs to make sure he didn’t roll around while driving. Across from them was the scrafty who was eyeing his hands. He looked up for a moment and saw the fear in Kyle’s eyes. “I’m sorry about that, mate. People like him get my blood going and I just… lose control. That’s why they call me Slaughter. Really, I did not plan for that. I just… lose control sometimes. I apologize for that.”

“Should we take the tape off?” the liepard asked them.

“If he promises to listen. We need to explain everything, then we can. Do you?” the rabbit, Pebble, asked. Kyle looked up to her and nodded slowly. She reached up and grabbed a corner of it. “Sorry about this,” she said as she yanked it all off in one rip. Kyle groaned loudly from the pain of the hair being ripped off from his upper-lip.

“Fucking fuck…” he cursed loudly. “Who are you? Where-”

“Listen,” Pebble interrupted, “You are in great danger. Aswe said, we were sent to pick you up.”

“Danger from what?” Kyle pressed on, trying to ignore the pain. 

“Those people. We heard about the fight earlier and what you did. When we heard, we knew we had to get you before they did. Thank fuck we did because we were almost too late…” the scrafty answered. “We could not lose another…”

“Lose another? What? I didn’t do anything. Can you please explain what the fuck is going on?” Kyle asked seriously. He was getting more and more freaked out by the second. 

“How detailed do you want?” asked the rabbit.

“Quit beating around the bush,” Slaughter said seriously. Kyle eyed him as he began explaining, “We can't give exact details here. But that fight you stopped earlier? That was a big no-no. That big guy was someone we've been following for a while. He's very known to start shit like that. He finds people who show the slightest bit of respect to pokémon and call them out as poképhiliacs. Then he gets his goons to do the dirty work, like they just tried to do with you.”

“Dirty work? Like beat me up?” Kyle asked nervously.

“Oh no. Far worse. You weren't on their radar as that kind of person, but the way you spoke earlier was as someone who supports it. They came here to get you, and probably try to get information from you as someone who might be involved with people who are poképhiliacs. When they get what they want, they make it quick for you,” he continued explaining.

“...Make it quick? Make what quick?” Kyle felt like he knew but there was no way they meant it.

“They were going to kill you,” one of the Lucario, Bo, answered. There was no way they were going to do that for him breaking up a fight. “They already killed that other guy so-.”

“They what?! They killed Jake?!” Kyle asked in disbelief. 

“I wouldn't say merely killed…” Slaughter said. His entire demeanor had changed. “We didn't make it to him in time… We barely made it to you… Arceus, if we missed a second one…”

“You're lying. What about the Zigzagoon? It went home with him…” Kyle probed hopefully.

“You really don't want to know… Poor thing was still so young…” the liepard wilted sadly. 

“No. I don't believe you…” he faltered.

“Why the fuck would we lie about that? Are you fucking serious?” Slaughter scoffed. 

“Hey. Cool it. He's scared and confused,” Pebble said. She pulled Kyle closer and gently rubbed his head to further calm him. The scrafty took a deep breath then nodded. “We have pictures to prove it. Do you want to see?”

“No, but show me anyways,” he told her. The rabbit nodded and reached into the feline’s vest. In the heat of the battle, Kyle didn't see that she had all kinds of electronics on her vest. Pebble pulled out a camera then held it in front of him. She then began showing him every picture there. And just like they said, Jake had been brutally murdered. He had cuts all over his body. It looked like his skin was seared in multiple places somehow. His throat was cut open. Next to his body was the smaller pokémon with blood pouring out of multiple holes in it. It looked like it was stabbed to death. “Okay, stop. Enough,” Kyle said, disgusted.

“We missed them by just minutes… If we didn't have to get you, they'd have gotten so much worse…” Slaughter told Kyle in a very serious tone. 

“Poor guy…” was all Kyle could say. He couldn't believe he was murdered for letting a pokémon share the same blanket as him… Something so tiny resulted in his death. “Well thank you for coming and helping me then. You can untie me and pull over. I'll be sure to tell the police that-.”

“We can't do that,” Pebble told him seriously.

“What? Of course you can. You did what you said you needed to. What more is there for you to do? The rest will be solved by the police.”

“No. It won't be. They've got police on their side. They'd just finish what they started, Kyle. For your own safety, you have to come with us. If we could let you out, we would. But we just can't - not when you'll end up exactly like Jake before tomorrow night…” Pebble told him. 

“So now you're kidnapping me? Just like they were?” Kyle asked her seriously. 

“For a good reason,” Bo spoke up. 

“They were doing it to harm you. We're trying to save your life,” Slaughter said.

“What if I don't want you to? What if I say no and to let me go?” Kyle asked them. 

“Kyle please don't do this…” the liepard said to him worriedly. 

“How… do you know my name? Nobody had said it before…” 

“That's how in danger you are. We've never seen you and already know your address and name. Imagine what they have on you…” the liepard said to him. “Please, let us help you. If you go back, you won't survive long. Where we're going is a place where you'll be accepted, wanted, you'll never deal with danger. You'll always be safe because you're with us. You saw how Slaughter was because he was late to saving Jake. Don't make us let you go back to your death…”

Kyle didn't know what to think. Was… he really in that much danger? Surely not… Right? But these pokémon… They knew who he was and where he lived without ever meeting him. From how they dressed and fought, they were definitely not wild. They had some kind of good training. They also risked their lives to save him from actual kidnappers. What they were doing was like taking him into protective custody… Right?

“Am I really in that much danger?” He asked them in a scared voice. Once more the rabbit rubbed his head and hugged him from behind.

“If you come with us then you won't be. We promise you'll be as safe as can be,” she told him. “You're scared, and you have every right to be. What we’re telling you is hard to believe. I get that,but you have to believe us.”

“Come on, we need to go the rest of the way by foot,” the female Lucario spoke up. She opened the door with Bo doing the same. The two jumped out then shut the doors.

“We can't force you to come with us, but that doesn't mean we won't beg you to. You're a good person, and we need people like you back home,” the liepard told him. She stood up and stepped toward the back of the van where the scrafty opened the door and jumped out. “Please come with us. We'll protect you and you'll be in a place where you're accepted for who you are.” With that, she jumped out.

“Who I am? Sorry, but I’m not that kind of person, if that's what you mean,” Kyle said to her. She poked her head back in then slowly nodded.

“Okay then you'll be safe. Isn't that-.”

“Hmmm. We might have a problem…” Bo spoke up. Attention went to him as he stayed silent for a minute. “We've got multiple people coming this way. Malevolent auras. Pebble, make the call. Kyle you need to choose right now. Come with us and you'll be fine or stay and just see what they'll do. Which will it be?”

Pebble jumped out of the van, landed beside feline, and opened one of the flaps in her vest. She pulled a phone out of it and began dialing where she started to talk to someone on the other end. “Yeah. We got him …No, we were too late for those two… Yeah, I know …Yeah …Okay …We've got people closing in and need help getting out. Can you send someone to help? …Got it. Thank you.” Pebble clicked a button on the phone and slid it back into the pouch on the vest.

“Well? What do you want, Kyle?” Bo asked. 

“Look at me, all of you,” Kyle demanded. “ Look me in the eyes. You swear to me that I'm in danger and this is the best thing for me. Swear to me that if I stay, bad things will happen.”

After sitting up, Kyle scooted to the edge of the van and let his feet hang off the edge. The rabbit stepped closer and knelt down in front of him. and stared directly into his eyes. “From me to you, heart to heart, this is what's best for you. Stay and you're dead. Please, come with us. You'll be safe and happy. Don't make us cut you loose and leave you alone…”

Kyle could feel the sincerity coming from her. He did feel in danger but he had no idea where he was going. Eventually, he gave a nod, sighing. “Okay… I guess I don't really see another option… Will you cut me free?”

“You will be freed when we get there,” a new voice said. In front of them appeared three new pokémon - an Alakazam, Gardevoir, and Espeon. They each had on various types of black to conceal who they were. “We will be taking you to safety.” Turning to the voice, Kyle saw the Espeon stepping close to him. “I'm sorry about this but I have to put you to sleep. For our safety is best you just let us do this. It makes transporting you easier.”

“I guess if you have to… Will it hurt?” Kyle asked the purple pokémon. It shook its head. With its psychic power it lifted Kyle up and sat him on the ground. He felt Pebble scoot her way behind him so he was resting against her where she was once again rubbing his head and hair soothingly.

“It'll be as painless as I can make it. Just close your eyes and relax. Okay?” the espeon said. Kyle took a deep breath and nodded. The espeon stepped closer then stood between his legs. He couldn't do anything but do as he was told and close his eyes. He laid back as the espeon leaned in closer and rested its head against his. The second the two were connected, he felt a pounding headache come on. He groaned from how much it hurt, but the bunny behind him was there to make it better.

“Shh… It's okay…” She said to help him. He felt her head rest against the top of his and her arms wrap around him tightly in a comforting hug. His pained groans got louder and louder as his head began to pound. It gradually got worse and worse as he felt himself drifting out of consciousness. The espeon knew he was too, so it amped up its power to the max in one huge psychic burst. The groaning stopped.

“He's out…” the Espeon said. It stepped back and took a deep breath. “His mind is strong. It took more than I thought. Most people just go out instantly. He's different…”

“We'll talk about it later. We need to go. Now,” Bo told them. The group nodded and stood around Kyle's unconscious body that rested in Pebble’s arms. The psychic types each rested hands and paws on each other,their eyes beginning to glow a bright white. In a brilliant flash, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a darker story. It’ll more than likely contain things like kidnapping, death, murder, and the likes. There will be smut so don’t ask about that. I just don’t think it’ll be the main focus. If you do not like those things, don’t read. This is the only time I’ll give a warning. This is also being co-written by a friend of mine. I don’t take full credit for everything here.
> 
> You should come join my Discord! It's a small and growing community of like-minded people. Here's the link https://discord.gg/hwUJNAs
> 
> Also, quick question. Would anyone be opposed to me trying a story that's not pokemon related? Thinking of doing a Monster Hunter: World story. Let me know if you would be, please.

It was quiet; way too quiet. But that quietness was nice. It was relaxing and made everything feel… good. In fact, the quietness mixing with the warm temperature made it even harder to wake up. Never once had Kyle felt so comfortable. The bed he laid in was so incredibly soft, as if it were made of feathers. The tiny blanket covering his body wasn’t the best, but it sure did the job. Everything seemed to make him want to stay in bed, but his body wasn’t going to let him.

After sleeping for what felt like days, Kyle's eyes slowly opened. The bright lights burned his eyes making him immediately shut them. After throwing the blanket off of him, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed, but recoiled his feet as soon as his feet made contact with the cold ceramic floor.

“Where the fuck are my socks…?” 

Finally able to withstand the blinding lights in the room, Kyle looked around: the room was bright white with a counter off to one side with a cabinet set high above. “Where the hell…?” he mumbled confusedly. Nothing of the room looked familiar. 

Trying to ignore the heat being sucked through the hardened clay, Kyle stood up and very quickly realized he wasn't even in his normal clothes; instead he exhibited a hospital gown. He was simultaneously confused and concerned. Was he attacked or something? The more he looked around, the more he realized he was in a hospital. But… Why?

“Wait…”

Kyle was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the door to his room was clicked open. It opened slowly, although he saw nothing until he looked lower. Staring at a clipboard was a small pokémon. It was pink and had large feelers dripping from its ears. He immediately recognized it as an audino. After taking a few steps into the room, it looked up and noticed that Kyle was awake, “Oh! Well, good morning. How are you feeling?”

“Uhh… confused, I think…?” Kyle answered quietly. Truthfully, he had no idea how else he was supposed to feel. “Where… am I? How long have I been out?”

“Hold that thought, dear. I need to make a quick call that you're awake now,” the pokémon said before running out of the room, “Be right back!” That only confused Kyle further. Before he could even blink, though, it was back with that same cheery smile. It shocked him how fast it did that. “Told you! Come on, you need to sit down. Trust me, you'll want to be when she gets here…”

“When who does?”, Kyle queried. The audino walked over to him, grasped his hand gently with her paw and led him to his bed, convincing him to sit. She jumped up and sat next to him.

“Probably a few people. Just give it a few minutes and-” The audino was interrupted as a series of loud slams were heard against the door. The door shook on its hinges as whatever was outside feverishly tried busting it down. Whatever it was wanted in badly. Kyle watched on, both nervous and afraid , starting to expect the door to fly right off. “Don't worry, she won't hurt you…” reassured the audino.

“Look at the door! I'm about to die…”

“No you won't. Just stay calm and be honest with her,” she giggled at him. She gently patted his leg in response to ease him. “My name is Hazel, by the way. I'll protect you.”

Seconds later, Kyle heard the voice on the other side of the door finally yell out angrily. “Would someone open this fucking door before I need another new one put in?!” Hazel let out a loud laugh before jumping off the bed and walking to the door. She reached up and pulled the handle to open it.

“Where is he?”

“First off you need to cool it just a tiny bit. You're scaring him,” the audino told whoever was there. Kyle couldn't see as a tiny bit of the wall blocked the doorway. He sighed thankfully as the pokémon spoke up for him. 

“Is he okay? I need to see him myself,” the voice said next. Whoever it was sounded aged, but held a very commanding tone with the slightest bit of femininity to it.

“I was just about to check up on him when I saw him awake. You can come in to do your thing, but only if you cool it. Deal?” Hazel told the voice. It grumbled, but inevitably agreed. Kyle watched Hazel take a step back then turn around. She sighed before smiling at him, thenstarted walking back to his bed as the other pokémon started to walk in behind her.

“Oh, it's you two again,” Kyle said, recognizing two of the pokémon. Behind the audino was the rabbit and scrafty who had jumped in and saved him. “Pebble and… Slaughter… right?”

“Yeah that's us. Might wanna hold that thought…” Pebble said. Kyle watched as a third pokémon stepped into his room, much larger than the others. He knew it was female just because of its family’s distinct gender differences. It was a bright blue color with small horns running down her head towards her back. She stood calm for a few seconds, butlost control.

With no time to prepare, Kyle watched as she sprinted, or best she could, to him. She brought him into a hug that was both incredibly uncomfortable and awkward. Even more than that it was hard to breathe because of how hard she squeezed him. “How are you feeling? Did they hurt you?” the pokémon asked him quickly, giving him no time to respond. She broke the hug and went to examining every visible part of his body. “Is anything broken? I'll break them in half if they-.”

“I-I’m fine…” Kyle said awkwardly. The nidoqueen halted her own examination and looked down at him. She towered over him tremendously as he sat.

“Can I do my job?” Hazel spoke up again. One of the great things about audino, aside from being great healing pokémon, was that they were amazing at reading emotions. Kyle figured she picked up on his discomfort, so she intervened.

“Yes, sorry,” the nidoqueen said. She let go of Kyle then took a couple steps back. Hazel stood where the nidoqueen was just seconds before. “He's okay… right?” the nidoqueen asked Hazel worriedly.

“Yes, he is,” the audino said to her. She gently gripped his arms then ran her paws up and down them. “I'm just going to do a couple things and make sure everything is working as it should be. Okay?” she told Kyle.

“Alright…” he nodded. Hazel quickly ran through her tests thanks to Kyle’s cooperation. His arms and legs felt fine. He stood and sat without any complications. The only thing he had to complain about was his stomach being a bit sore and how his head hurt just a little bit.

“The headache is very normal,” the rabbit spoke up. He looked over to her and noticed that her fur was now pristine and bright white where it was once black. He then looked at the scrafty and noticed the same thing. “Being knocked out by an espeon usually has those side-effects.”

“We’ll give you some sitrus blend for that,” Hazel told him. She released his arms. “I’m worried about the stomach though. I’ll need you to drop the gown so I can get a better look,” she told him, reaching up and helping him slide off the gown from his shoulders.

“If I may ask real quick… Are there any humans here? Because it’s… kind of awkward having a bunch of female pokémon looking me over when I’m pretty much naked…” Kyle asked them hopefully. 

“There are but this hospital is run by pokémon. Humans run the smaller doctors’ offices and we take care of the more serious cases, as well as newcomers like yourself,” Hazel explained. She saw how Kyle was uncomfortable with what was going on. She felt bad, even more because she didn’t know his story, how he got here, or what he was like, so having a bunch of pokémon looking at him while practicallynaked definitely would have been awkward for him, especially with the way the world was. “You don’t have to take it all the way off. I just need to see your stomach.”

“Okay…” Kyle said with a small nod. With help from Hazel, Kyle was able to slide his arms out of the sleeves of the gown. It fell to his lap and gave her the view she needed. Kyle watched as her gentle and calm expression quickly changed to that of worry. He looked down and saw why.

“Holy cow… Did someone hit you?” she asked him. Right in the middle of his stomach was a huge, purple bruise. She brought a paw up and gently placed it on the injury, making Kyle hiss in pain. 

“Yeah. One time. Why? Does it look bad?” he asked her. He looked up and saw the nidoqueen looking like she was about to break down. In what way, he had no idea, but she didn’t look okay. 

“How many? Who were they? What did they look like?” the nidoqueen spoke up to Kyle. Her giant hands clenched into the best fists she could make. “What did they do to you?”

“Uh… like seven? Maybe?” Kyle said, not even remembering the exact details. “It’s all a blur… I don’t really know what they looked like. I’m sure they told you what happened,” he answered her, nodding to the scrafty and rabbit. The two stood silently off to the side while Hazel kept eyeing the bruise.

“Thankfully this doesn’t look too bad. I’d just be careful for the next week or so to be sure nothing is wrong. I do want you to come back and let me check up on you, okay?” Hazel told him seriously. “Oh, your question from earlier. You’ve been out like… eighteen hours or something? I don’t exactly know when you got here but it’s around that, give or take a few hours. It’s about nine in the morning right now.”

“Oh… okay…” Kyle nodded to her. 

“So, is he good to go then?” Pebble spoke up finally. Hazel backed up and smiled at her patient.

“Yes, he is. Just that bruise has me concerned, but it’s probably nothing serious. Definitely could have been much worse,” she said truthfully. Hazel looked Kyle in the eyes. “No strenuous activities like running. You definitely need to keep resting. Keep sexual activities to a minimum-.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not active in either departments,” he said, quickly diverting the conversation from that topic. She slowly nodded in response. “Uh… what about my clothes?”

“Oh, right.” Hazel walked over to the counter and jumped up on top then opened up the cabinets up top. Sitting all neat and folded were the clothes Kyle had been wearing before all this happened. She grabbed them then jumped off the counter after shutting the doors. She then held them out to him which he graciously accepted and set them on the bed. “Come on, give him a little privacy while he changes. Out,” she told the spectators as she began ushering them towards the door.

“They can stay if they turn around. I just… have some questions for them.”

“I’m sure you do. Remember, I want you here in a week. Got it? Don’t make a doctor come searching,” she said with a playful grin to him. He nodded to her and watched as she left the room, a happy bounce in her step. Everyone else stood there silently for a moment before turning around so he could get dressed.

“So… um…” Kyle said, not even really sure how to begin.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” the nidoqueen asked him worriedly. He didn’t even need to see her face to know she was genuinely worked up about him being hurt. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Just sore is all,” he answered as he stood up. Kyle dropped the gown and quickly realized just how naked he was. He thought he at least had boxers on but that wasn’t the case. They had stripped him naked. How embarrassing… He very quickly slid his boxers on followed by the pants he had on before. 

“Good. Don’t worry, we’ll deal with them later. They fucked up by touching you,” she asserted seriously. “I’ll personally make sure-.”

“Hey it’s fine. They were already taken care of, as far as I’m aware,” he said as he sat back on the bed. “You can turn around now.” He bent over to put his socks on as the pokémon turned, but felt a sharp pain shooting across his stomach. 

“Need some help?” the nidoqueen asked now. Kyle looked up and shook his head. “Yes you do. Bree,” she said, nodding to the rabbit. It nodded as well and stepped forward to him, taking his socks from him. 

“Bree?” Kyle said confusedly. She looked up at him then chuckled. 

“Right. You’ve probably heard the name Pebble, right?” Kyle nodded in acknowledgement. “Pebble is a codename. My real name is Bree. People only call me Pebble when I’m out on missions, like when I was helping get you,” explained the rabbit. With her help, Kyle was able to get his socks on followed by his shoes afterward. 

“Thanks…” he said awkwardly. She smiled at him, not even phased by how weird it was to do that. “It’s been bugging me and I have to know,” he said to the rabbit, who stood up and eyed him curiously. “I’ve never seen your species before. You’re not as feminine as a lopunny and you’re far from a diggersby. What… exactly are you? You know, if you don’t mind me asking…”

“Oh that’s right. My species isn’t from here. Let’s start from the beginning,” she said to him. She held a paw out to him. “My name’s Bree, though you met me as Pebble. I’m a cinderace,” she explained to him. Kyle slowly grabbed her paw and was met with a really warm temperature. “We’re Fire-type pokémon.”

“And my name's really Butch,” the scrafty said with a simple nod. Kyle and him exchanged glances to one-another. “Don't call me that, though.”

“Why-.”

“Didn't we use our real names out there?” Bree interrupted him. Kyle nodded slightly. 

“It's to create anonymity. If they don't use real names when they're out saving people and pokémon, then there's less of a risk of friends or family being targeted,” the nidoqueen explained for them. “Each name has a specific trait about them: Slaughter is self-explanatory; Pebble uses pebbles as weapons. You get the point.”

“Okay…” Kyle nodded slightly after putting his shirt on. “So, I guess I should formally thank you for saving me and bringing me… wherever this is. Where are we?”

“Nobody told you?” the nidoqueen asked with a glare towards the other two.

“We were getting surrounded; it had to wait,” Slaughter told her. ”It was either we tell him there and risk being heard, or take him to safety and explain it all later. You heard Bree on the phone - we lost two and refused to make him a third.”

“Okay, okay. I guess that's a fair and valid reason. Next time, you don't put him to sleep. He has the right to know or be awake when it's happening. We don't-”

“He didn't do it,” Kyle spoke up. They turned to him where the nidoqueen glared lightly. He saw she was irritated. “It was an espeon. There were two other psychic pokémon, but the espeon put me to sleep. It said it was best at the time, and I accepted that if it got us to safety. Please don't be mad at him…” he explained, hoping to not have any fighting happen.

“Okay…” she said, her demeanor changing almost instantly. “I guess it's time we start explaining. First, my name is Angel. I heard about what was happening and organized a last minute team to bring you here. We need a lot of people like you here to help build the community.”

“Where exactly is here?” Kyle asked Angel again. Something told Kyle that he was not in one of the bigger towns; he had to be in one of the smaller ones not many had heard about. If he was to be in hiding, then being in a common town just didn't make sense.

“Finish getting your stuff on, then follow me,” Angel told him. After nodding and getting his shoes on with a bit of help from Bree, Kyle was ready. 

“I don't mean to just ditch, but I've got some personal calls to deal with,” Slaughter spoke to the group. “Kyle, if you need anything, please do not hesitate to get ahold of me, okay?”

“I'll keep it in mind…” Kyle told the scrafty. With that said, Slaughter turned and left the group. “I guess I'll be following you. Real quick, will I be seeing the others at all? The uh…” Kyle paused and thought for a moment as he was led out of the room. They walked to the large lobby of the hospital which was relatively empty. “I think the two lucario and the liepard?”

“Another time, this is more important. We have no missions planned today, though, so we might run into them,” Angel explained to him. The small group walked to the automatic doors of the hospital which slid open. Immediately, Kyle took a look outside and was greeted with the stereotypical city look. Buildings lined the street they were on that were all in various sizes. However, he did notice that it was actually sort of dark out. 

“I thought it was morning?” Kyle asked confusedly. 

“It is…” Angel mumbled irritably. Kyle was able to pick up rather quickly that this nidoqueen was very… emotional. She looked fine after calming down, but very quickly switched to this new mood. “They should have already switched. I swear if they're up there-.”

“What do you mean?” Kyle interrupted. He didn't mean to but his curiosity was getting the better of him. What did she mean by, ‘they should have switched?’

“Oh, yeah… You're new… Right…” Angel said. How she forgot that important detail was beyond him. “You're in a city known as Eden. We are a community that does not follow traditional laws. We are a lot less strict in many ways such as poképhilia laws being non-existent. Pokémon are allowed, and very much encouraged, to get jobs and work alongside you humans. The bonds and relationships that have been formed here are a million times stronger than they ever were before the laws changed. One day we hope to expand to the outside world. Until then, we will stay where we are and fight like we have.”

“Eden…” Kyle repeated her. He took a second to really take in what he saw. Moving on from the buildings, Kyle watched as pokémon and human were able to freely interact with each other. It had been so, so long since he'd seen this many smiles. Conversations, playing, hugging, and more happened before his eyes. “What do you mean by "expanding to the outside world'? Where exactly are we?” Kyle asked before turning and facing her. The way it was worded made it seem like they were hidden away in some underground cavern.

“Building Eden took many, many years. Finding the right people, funding the whole thing, then building in the right area… it was incredibly difficult. To put it simply, we're underground. Getting here on your own is either by luck or by knowing exactly where to look,” Angel explained to him. “Obviously being underground means no sunlight, limited food, all of that. Well, to put it simply, we are able to create a sort of… artificial sunlight. With the help of the Grass-types, we've been able to keep everything as natural as physically possible, as if we were up top. Day and night cycles, unique weather patterns… everything you think is up top, we've been able to replicate.”

Kyle was in awe, to put it simply. While it might have been a bit darker, only because of people not making the switch allegedly, he could feel the temperature for what it normally would have been around this time of morning. He swore he could even feel the wind, which shouldn't have been possible. “How long did all this take? This couldn't have been very quick…”

“We started planning the day the law started getting discussed in the higher part of courts. We want this to be a sanctuary for people who have attractions to pokémon, as well as a place for pokémon not to be scared about being attacked for no reason. We offer safety and protection to those who can't defend themselves. As for how long ago the building started…” Angel paused and thought for a minute. She used her claws to count easier. “Probably a year after the law was passed?”

“So, it's been around a while…” Kyle said with a nod. He turned to her. “How many people are here?”

“Around two-thousand. We're growing at a fast rate right now - a lot of pokémon are coming for safety nowadays.”

“Does that number include pokémon?”

“No, that's the human population. There's a little less than double that in pokémon. Maybe getting even closer to double, nowadays,” she explained to him. “I'm glad we're offering a safe haven here, but we're running out of space. We're almost to the point of forcing people to move in with pokémon and vice versa. We don't want to, but… yeah.”

“How does living here even work? What are jobs like? Money? Entertainment?” Kyle asked the two curiously. If their numbers were correct then there had to be a lot to do; it would be weird if there wasn't. Not to mention all the jobs that would be needed. How could they possibly keep up with everything?

“For the first week and a half or so, we let people get moved in and figure out how things are done around here,” Angel began explaining. “Often times people will end up bonding with a pokémon who is a bit of the… veteran-type here. You know, been here a while and can explain everything you need. They'll show you where your can go to have fun, introduce you to people and make connections for jobs you may want, even help you find partners to stay with. We have our own currency here, which will be explained later on. We do want you to pull your weight so if there's something you're good with - like crop growing, marketing, or electronics - then speak up once jobs start getting discussed. We'll get you set up in the right area.”

“What about places to stay? Crime? Does that happen?” 

Angel paused. “Yes... and no. For the most part, we understand people mess up. Some people are also on the… mentally unstable side due to trauma while on the surface so they may not think clearly. We don't want to lock people away. For small things like petty theft or fighting, we get all parties involved together and sit until we come to a conclusion on how to fix everything,” Bree now spoke up. He turned to her as she kept explaining. “This is a bit more of a sexual community. The whole place was built around that. Even so, we don't take kindly to people just fucking out in the open so that's a big no-no. However, if you can't see it, like behind counters or things like that where everything is hidden, it's fair game. However, if a kid is around then you better knock it off.”

“Am I going to have to worry about some random person coming onto me?” Kyle asked them both worriedly. He was all for equality and relationships being allowed and whatever, but that kind of thing was something he tried to avoid. It wasn’t that he was against it or not curious, quite the opposite really, but the laws made him extremely anxious. Before they were a thing, Kyle was quite a bit… curious on what a relationship with one would be like. However, his gut always told him to just wait. And thankfully his gut was right, look where he was now.

And even then, through the many years, Kyle still had that faint bit of curiosity. It wasn’t like it was before, but it was still there. A tiny portion of Kyle will always have that desire to experience some kind of bond with a pokémon. What kind of bond, he wasn’t sure. It may have been sexual or it could have just been a really close friendship. His family never had pokémon, so he never really got to see what a bond with one was like - only when around others who did have them.

“So on that topic, we’ve made a way of distinguishing those who want to be approached and those who don’t, with varying degrees of preference,” Bree answered the question, but Kyle didn’t understand what she meant with that.

“Take Kyle and give him a full run-down of the town, Bree,” Angel instructed her. Bree and Kyle both turned to Angel. “Give him a couple Korats so he can get the basics and have a little spending money. I’m going to go see what those idiots are doing instead of changing the cycle to day, then do a few things regarding Jake. Some people need to know…” she said sadly. 

“Korats?” Kyle spoke confusedly.

“I understand…” Bree ignored him. He’d never heard of those before, but, judging how the term was used, he assumed it was some kind of currency. “Do you want me to get him settled into a home as well, or do you want to-”

“Go ahead and get him situated. You’ve done this plenty of times, so you know the routine. Kyle,” Angel now turned to him, her demeanor softening quite a bit. The second she mentioned Jake, she seemed mad and upset, maybe even agitated. When she looked at him though, she just… changed. “Please, if you need anything at all, tell Bree to tell me. I don’t care what it is, you’re part of my family now, and my family watches out for each other. I mean it, anything you need, and I’ll help. Okay?”

“Uh… okay?” Kyle answered, not sure what to say. She closed the gap between the two and pulled him into another tight hug. Just as with the other, it made him incredibly uncomfortable. After what felt like an eternity of standing awkwardly in her grasp, Kyle was able to break free. She gave him a genuine smile, then waved as she turned and headed off in the opposite direction of them. Kyle cocked his head curiously. “She’s uh… unique…”

“She’s taken a liking to you, Kyle,” Bree said in just as much shock. “You better stay on her good side. She saw something in you that piqued her interest. What it is, I don’t know. Could be because you were someone we almost lost, or something else only she sees. What I do know is that if you’re on her super good side, she’ll treat you like royalty.”

“Uh… okay? I’ll try to? I think?” Kyle was still beyond confused why or what she saw in him. Then again, this entire thing was… confusing. “Um… So… what now?”

“Walk with me,” she told him. With a nod from Kyle, the two began walking in the opposite direction of Angel. “First off, we’re going to get you a place to stay. It will be far from fancy. I won’t do a tour of the inside later. We need to get some food in you, as well. So we’ll start off with that and talk about whatever.”

“Food does sound kind of good…” Kyle told her truthfully. Bree was happy to hear that. Thankfully, the residences were not too far from the hospital he was in. Along the way, Kyle took in as many details as he could: building names, restaurants, everything. It made him smile to see pokémon and humans able to walk around with each other without risk of problems. In fact, he saw so much more contact between the two that it almost warmed his heart. Seeing everyone walking hand-in-hand and hand-in-paw, even if it’s just for that physical contact, was something he missed from so long ago.

Even if Kyle was just a teenager at the time the law was introduced, he still saw how everyone reacted and how hurt many were about it. He had many friends who were actually close with their pokémon, maybe not romantically or sexually, that got in trouble for it. As far as Kyle knew, they were the victims of fake crimes. One day they’d get out… at least Kyle hoped so. Truthfully, he didn’t know. It wasn’t ever like the innocent people were given the lighter convictions - they jumped right up to the worst possible ones to get the longest sentences.

Bree led Kyle a bit more down the packed road and to a new set of buildings. One thing he noticed about everyone he saw was that they each wore a colored bracelet. There was not a single person or pokémon who did not have one. “What is with the bracelets?” he asked her.

“I’ll explain in just a few minutes. They’re super important,” she told him. Kyle nodded to her as they approached the buildings, which he was able to recognize them as apartments. It wasn’t too shocking, truthfully, since they were small and offered just enough space for new people. Kyle memorized the way they went, so he wouldn’t get lost whenever he inevitably went out. Eventually, they walked up some stairs and to his own place: 305b.

“This where I’m staying?” he asked. The door had one of those locks that require a passcode on it to open. Bree motioned for him to turn around, so she could enter the code.

“The previous tenant saved up and bought one of the smaller individual houses available. They’re pretty expensive, though, so something like that's a rare occurrence,” she told Kyle. Kyle thought for a moment.

“Do you live here, too? Or where do you live?”

“Nope,” Bree answered simply. After a few more seconds, he heard a ding then the sound of something opening. “You can turn around,” Bree told him. Kyle did as she slid the key into the lock and turned it. “I live on the opposite side of town. Those of us that do stuff for Angel or are on-call all live close to each other. The city was built so that people who’re more willing to fight, if it were ever needed, are towards the front entrance. The others, like new people, such as yourself, and those unable to defend themselves are here in the back. Once we have you set in and you establish what kind of person you are, we’re able to move you closer or you can stay here.”

“So you live with Slaughter?” Kyle asked her curiously. The door opened just as Bree let out a loud laugh.

“Fuck no! I’d rather off myself than live with that unstable dude. He’s nice, but we’re entirely different. We only live close by,” she continued to explain. Bree slid the key out of the lock then passed it over to him. “So, this is your new home. It’s definitely nothing special, but it’s enough. Kitchen, living room, a bathroom, and a bedroom,” she said, stepping in. Kyle followed suit and took a look around. Like she said, it was a pretty generic looking place. She motioned him to follow where they both walked into the bedroom.

“Homey,” was all Kyle said as he looked around it. The walls were the typical off-white color and were completely barren of any decoration. The blankets and pillows were just as boring as the walls. Across from the bed was a dresser with a television ten times too small for it sitting on top. However, sitting on top of the bed were the same three colored wristbands he asked about just minutes ago.

Bree was the first to walk over to them, picking them up before turning to him. “Okay, so, these wristbands are to be worn at all times. Well, one of them, anyway,” she began explaining. There were three colors to them: red, yellow, and green. She held up the green first. “This one means that it’s okay to approach you and hug and things like that. It pretty much means you’re free for whatever. This one,” she paused as she held up the yellow one, “means to ask. You may not be in a good mood or you’re unsure. You don’t outright want people and pokémon to avoid you, but you don’t want to really be bugged for no reason.”

“Like a caution sign?”

“Exactly. It’s like you’re saying to just ask me if you can sit with me and talk or whatever. You get the point.”

“Yeah I get it,” Kyle nodded to her. He didn’t entirely mind anyone having an open conversation, but the idea random hugs seemed a bit… odd to him.

“Then the red one means to just leave you alone,” she said as she held up the bright red wristband. “You’re not in a good mood or just don’t really want to socialize for one reason or another.”

“Do people really just run up and hug you out of nowhere?” Kyle asked Bree curiously. He looked down at her wrists and saw she had no bands on. “Why aren’t you wearing one?”

“Because people know me. I’m an open book. I love hugs, so I’ll never turn one down. And yes, a lot of people will randomly hug you,” she finally answered him. “Well, it’s not entirely like they’ll just jump out of the shadows and do it… usually. Sometimes if someone’s in a particularly good mood they just might walk by and hug you. Otherwise, it’s more or less if you’re talking to them.”

“How come you haven’t hugged me then?” Kyle asked her next. She looked down at the bands then to him and smiled.

“Because I don’t know what you like. I don’t know if you want to just be hugged or asked for hugs. The future can change though! I’ll figure you out eventually,” she told him with that smile growing bigger. “Oh! Important note! Like mentioned earlier, we are an openly sexual community. I don’t know your whole stance on it, but a lot of pokémon do like to just ask if you want to fool around, but don’t feel bad about rejecting. For your sanity, if you’re not into it or don’t wanna be bugged about it, just wear the yellow band. If you’ve got green on, I can almost guarantee you’ll be swarmed.”

“Okay, I'll definitely take the yellow one,” Kyle told her. Bree nodded then passed it over to him and sat the others on the bed. “And by the way, I don’t really mind hugs, I just like being asked. For you though, my savior, I think I can make an exception to that rule. The least I can do is tough out a few uncalled-for hugs,” he smiled to her before sliding on the band. Her smile grew bigger before she nodded.

“I appreciate it. But… may I ask your stance on sex with pokémon?”

“I was a bit curious about relationships when I was younger,” Kyle began explaining without thinking. “I wouldn’t say I was dying to have one, but it crossed my mind as something I wanted to try. Since these laws became a thing, I’ve sort of tried my best to forget about them. It’s not weird to me but it’s just… different?”

“So you wouldn’t get upset if a pokémon out there came onto you?” Bree asked, her own curiosity showing. Kyle raised a brow at her, wondering if she was saying something.

“Are you going to?” he joked. “No, why would I get upset? It’s sex - who cares. Now if I turn them down and they keep going, I probably will.”

“What’s the furthest you’d go right now? Hand holding? Hug? Kiss? Sex?” she kept asking. 

“Is there a reason you have to know?”

“So you can set boundaries. You’re new, so I’m not going to take advantage of that. That said, there’s plenty of girls who’d probably wanna show the new guy a good time. If you establish where you’re at early on, then you’ll be okay. Just know whatever you accept in public will be what others expect from you,” Bree explained to him. He listened intently then nodded.

“So if I’m understanding right… Let’s say I am okay with kissing right here, right now. Does that mean I’d be sort of… expected to kiss anyone? Or I’d be fine with being kissed?” Kyle asked for clarification.

“You wouldn’t be expected to be, but you’d be okay with it. Obviously if you’ve got yellow on like you do then they’d have to ask. But yes, you’d be sort of showing you’re okay with it,” answered Bree. Kyle nodded then thought on his answer.

“I think… I’d be okay with a hug, max. Like I said, I had curiosities when I was younger, but having them repressed for so long did kind of make it so I don’t feel them like I used to.” Kyle let out a deep sigh then continued, “Though if I’m going to be seeing it a lot, I can guarantee I’ll be getting curious again. I really like to experience new things and that’ll definitely be a new thing. Though it’d be in the future and not soon… I hope. At least in terms of sex. Kissing I don’t usually mind... Am I babbling? I am, aren’t I?”

“Just a little bit…” Bree giggled at him. She held her paw out to him. “Don’t worry. You’ll experience it when, and if, you’re ready. Just know there’s a shit ton of fine women, or men, who’re ready to be your first.”

“I’m straight, thanks,” he told her. He then eyed her paw.

“Fair enough! My point still stands; I’ll even help you find your first if it happens. Until then, let’s continue on, shall we? You don’t mind holding hands, do you? I love it. It’s like you’re constantly hugging. You know all those people and pokémon you saw on the way here holding hands? Not even a fourth of them are dating or together. I guarantee they just wanted that feeling of closeness.”

“Really? Are you serious?” he asked her. That was actually pretty sweet. Too bad that kind of thing was rare in the normal world.

“Definitely! So, wanna hold mine while we continue?” she asked with a smile. If this was a super common thing, then he should just roll with it. Kyle didn’t mind holding hands in the slightest, honestly. In fact, he even enjoyed having that sort of close connection with others. He just had a hard time with it because of how things were everywhere else.

But this wasn’t everywhere else - this was here. Things were different and so were the laws. So he reached out and gripped her paw in his hand which made her smile widely. “You’ll fit in so well, Kyle. And I’m not just saying that, either!”

“Haha, we’ll see about that,” he told her with his own little smile. “So what now?”

“Let’s go get some food and sit at the park. We should get you familiar with the area. The park is sort of like the central hub of town. It’ll make more sense when we’re there,” she told him. Kyle nodded and with her leading the way, they left his apartment. As the two walked hand-in-paw, Bree would point out important places he’d need to know about, such as grocery stores and popular hangout spots. Apparently battling was a popular thing down here, so they had a place built where teams of pokémon who felt the urge to battle were formed then rented out to people who wanted to feel how things used to be. According to her, there was a bi-weekly championship with a prize pool. He’d definitely have to check that out.

Adding onto that, she pointed out that on the opposite side of town, close to where Kyle would be staying, was a much more natural and lush area. While Bree wasn’t aware of exact numbers, there were quite a few wild pokémon so giving them an area they could feel happiest, out in nature, was something they worked on adding from the beginning. There had been debates whether humans should be allowed there, the wild pokémon seen as an unpredictable risk factor and all, but in the end it was the pokémon’s decision, the wild ones: humans were welcomed there with open arms. That was their home and they welcomed humans just as humans welcomed them into theirs.

Truthfully, Kyle was kind of shocked with the city. Everyone was happy here. They could be themselves. Kyle knew for certain that not every single person here was a poképhiliac. Just like with what happened to Kyle, he expected quite a few of the people here to be here for protection. Even then, it was rare for him to see anyone, human or pokémon, not with someone. Everyone just… the smiles and laughter reminded him of a time from long ago. This is what life was meant to be.

“But that’s all the basic stuff,” she told Kyle. He nodded as he kept notice of every turn they made. He dreaded getting lost in this town, but he felt it’d probably happen. “We’ve got a huge mall we can visit after we eat. Along the way there’s also one other place I want to show you.” Kyle cocked his head sideways curiously. 

“What is it?” he asked her.

“Don’t worry about it. For now, food. Let’s grab something quick right here.” She led him a few more buildings down and into a fast food restaurant. After getting their food, they left and continued on to the area she had in mind. Eventually it came into view. The long road they’d been on came to an open area where a ton of people were. Smack dab in the middle of this open area was a huge fountain with a bunch of stone statues in shapes of various Water-type pokémon spraying water elegantly. There were two other paths going in opposite directions, leading to places Kyle had yet to explore. Scattered all across were blankets with people and pokémon sitting on them. “This is the place where everyone comes to hang out and relax. There are plenty of things to do around here, sure, but nothing beats sitting around and people watching,” she told him.

The two walked until they were right next to the fountain. Bree sat down with her back against the stone wall then set their food off to the side. She patted the ground next to her, signalling for Kyle to join her. After taking another look around, he noticed that there were many booths set up, offering different kinds of things. They offered sweet treats, snacks, things that were built by hand, and he swore he even saw a kissing booth. He hoped not but he swore it was there. “This is so… fascinating…”

“It really is. The world up there is nothing compared to what we have,” Bree said with just as much enthusiasm. Kyle finally took a seat next to the bunny who then passed his food to him. “Before the world became what it did, people were happy. But not like this. Nobody has a care in the world. It really brings a tear to your eye to think that they were once all being harrassed over something so stupid…”

“I take it no cars or vehicles?” he asked her just after taking a bite of his food. It tasted delicious, maybe even better than anything he’d had in a long time. Then again, that could have been his hunger talking to him. 

“Nope. Not having them here has everyone up and active. It may not seem like it but it’s exercise and keeps the blood flowing. Healthier and all that jazz,” she explained to him. Kyle nodded, knowing what she meant. He hadn’t considered that but it made sense. He wanted to ask about the people who needed emergency help but then he remembered that Psychic-type pokémon were a thing. They could be anywhere in the blink of an eye.

For a while, the two sat close together while they ate. The two watched the hustle and bustle of city life go on. Pokémon and humans interacted in ways that would have most definitely gotten them in trouble back where he was yesterday. When Angel and Bree said this city was an openly sexual one, he expected things to be exactly that - a lot more sexual. Instead, what he was seeing was more emotion and intimacy than anything. He wouldn’t lie, there were definitely groups of people kissing their pokémon, some even getting a tiny bit too touchy but that was the extent of it. Come to think of it, that kissing booth was probably the closest thing to sexual going on.

At least, from what he could see.

“So hey, you never explained money here. Mind giving me a rundown?” Kyle asked her. She nodded quickly.

“Oh! Right! I’m sorry!” she laughed. Setting her food down, she got up and held a finger up that told him to stay right there. He watched her dash off to one of the booths then talk with the pokémon running it. It peered past her then to Kyle. The pokémon smiled then nodded. He saw something passed to Bree who then sprinted back faster than lightning. “Okay! So this is what we use as currency,” she began to explain.

Bree held out three round coins to him. “What are they?” he asked her.

“We use a new currency called the Korat. We make everything as simple as we can so we’ve only made three versions of it. They equate to five dollars, a dollar, and fifty cents,” she explained to him. He grabbed the bigger one that was a more golden color from her paw as she held it out to him. “That one is the equivalent of five dollars. It doesn’t sound like much but it is quite a bit. Five dollars can get you a lot here.”

“Really? Like what?” he asked her curiously. Five dollars was pocket change to him so how could that really be worth a lot here? Well actually if it was a new economy then it only made sense.

“A gold Korat can pay for your food in your apartment for the whole month and all your bills like electricity and whatnot. If you’ve got excess, you can usually pay someone one of these bad boys and almost always get them to do anything,” she explained to him. “And I mean virtually anything,” Bree said with much more emphasis.

“I really don’t think I should ask but… like what?” Kyle could feel his curiosity beginning to show. Things like this always piqued his interest. She saw that he had finished his food so she stood up once more. Holding her hand out to him, she helped him up then motioned for him to stay once more before running back to that pokémon. Again they talked and kept eyeing Kyle. The pokémon then nodded where Bree sprinted back, yet again.

“Come with me. I’ll let someone answer for you,” Bree said. Doing as told, Bree led him around the fountain and to one of the booths. Just like he thought he saw, there was a kissing booth and she was leading him right to it. Behind the booth were multiple humans and pokémon. Infact, this booth was much larger than others around the park. There had to have been fifteen different pokémon and five humans. Bree eyed the group then led him to one of the pokémon not occupied. “Hey! I’ve got a question for you!”

The pokémon sat on top of a chair. It was a bright pink with four long ribbons flowing from its body. He immediately recognized it as a sylveon. “Hi Bree! I’m happy to answer! Wait… I don’t recognize you…” the pokémon said, eyeing Kyle. “Oh… you’re new. I know a new guy when I see him. Am I right?”

“Yeah… you are. I’m new here,” he answered the pokémon. It smiled to him then jumped up on the booth and stood eye level with him.

“My name’s Grace. What’s yours?” she asked, holding a ribbon out to him. Kyle awkwardly gripped it then shook it.

“Uh… Kyle. Nice to meet you,” he told Grace. She smiled to him.

“So, I take it you were too nervous to approach on your own, huh?” Grace asked him. Before Kyle could say no, she continued on, “Well don’t worry. She made a good choice by coming to me. Whatcha after? A hug? A kiss? A little… more?” she asked with a subtle wink he barely even noticed.

“None… yet,” Bree answered for him. He wanted to thank her but he saw a smirk on her face that said more than her words could have. “We had a question for you.” Grace eyed her and listened intently. She then held the Korat up to the sylveon. “A gold Korat. If he offered it to you right now, what could he get in return?”

“Oh an expensive shopper, huh?” she said in awe. “If you offered it to me and only me, then a week and a half of nothing but me time. I’d be your little slave in whatever way you wanted. Hugging, dates, cuddling, sex, anything,” Grace explained to him. “I may work at a kissing booth but I’m open to anything. I can’t speak for everyone but I like variety. If you weren’t interested in any of that, I’d be more than happy to come by your place and clean it up for you for like two weeks or so.”

“So… this one coin can buy endless sex from you… for almost two weeks?” Kyle said in awe. She smiled and nodded happily. 

“Yep! You’re new to town so you don’t understand how much a gold Korat is worth. If we like you, we’ll even be happy to offer special… deals for you,” she told him with a giggle. What that meant, Kyle had no idea. “But that’s just from a kissing booth full of horny pokémon… and a few humans. Some pokémon and people would be your chefs for an extended period, some as literal maids… everyone is different!”

“I see. So I guess having one is a good thing then?” Kyle said. Once more she nodded.

“Yes it is. Again, what’s offered depends both on the person and their current financial situation. If I was desperate for Korats then I’d definitely do my stuff for longer but I’m not right now. Why do you ask? Looking for a little friend?” Grace asked him with a playful grin. Kyle immediately shook his head in response.

“O-oh, no! She just said that-.”

“Don’t worry, I’m teasing you. I know. I just wanted to see your reaction is all,” Grace giggled loudly. His mouth hung open for a second before he closed it and looked away in embarrassment. Grace and Bree giggled hard at him. “You’re gonna be a guy a lot of girls are gonna want to be around. What color…” she said, looking down at his wrist. “Aw… yellow. Well, better than red!”

“Why do people keep saying-.”

“You’re a shy, cute, newcomer,” Grace answered him before he could even finish asking. “You’re a new target, so to speak. We pokémon crave attention of humans. It’s like a drug to us. I mean that literally. I could get high off seeing you happy. When a new person gets here, we see a new face we get to bring joy to. The only, and I mean only, two reasons nobody has been all over you yet is because Bree is with you and because you have a yellow band on. Take those away and it’ll be very different.”

“Would it? Would it really be that different?” Kyle asked the two seriously. He looked up and over to Bree who wouldn’t answer. Instead she nodded to Grace. “...How would it be different? If I took this off right now and said I’m okay with being approached or whatever it was green meant, what would you do?” Kyle asked Grace seriously. While the answer may have bugged him or made him feel weird, it definitely was good to have a little input and a few ideas ideas on what he could expect, if and when he would go green.

“Me specifically?” Grace asked him, to which he nodded. “And you mean if you told Bree to walk away right now and you were alone?” Again, Kyle nodded. “First…” she spoke gently, “I’d grab your hands. I’d pull you closer and closer,” she explained to him. As she explained, he felt her ribbons slither down to his hands from his shoulders where they gently wrapped around them. She then started pulling him close. “When you were close enough, I’d probably jump up and put my paws on your shoulders… like this,” she told him. To show him, she did exactly as said and put one paw on each shoulder. “Then I’d hug you tightly!” she said before leaning into him.

Grace used her feelers to put his hands on her back to return the hug. She wrapped her feelers around his shoulders and arms tightly. As she nuzzled into his neck lovingly, Kyle couldn’t stop the smile from creeping up on his face. Her soft fur tickled his neck and skin as she kept rubbing. He was unable to stop himself from returning the hug, even if only at a fraction of what she did. Anything more on his end would have made him feel… awkward, to say the least. When Kyle had his answer, he tried to pull away but realized he couldn’t.

“Oh I’ve got one more thing,” she told him. Her nuzzling stopped where she turned her head and whispered quietly into his ear, “I’d take you off somewhere private and show you exactly what I’d do if you paid me that gold Korat. Slowly strip you naked and wrap my-.”

“O-okay, I get it!” Kyle told her. She giggled loudly at him and loosened the grip around him, finally letting him go.

“I’m only playing. Well, about the second part,” she told him with a huge smile before sitting on her butt. “The first part I wasn’t. I’d definitely hug you. I’d maybe ask if you wanted to go somewhere private but that’s just because you’re new and new people are always the funnest because we get to see real emotion.”

“Alright…” Kyle said, not sure what to say. He just felt incredibly… awkward and embarrassed she said that to him.

“Does he have a roommate yet?” Grace asked curiously. Bree shook her head no. “Oh really? In a totally platonic and friendship way, maybe I could bunk with you? I know I probably set a weird vibe and feeling with you judging on your demeanor but I can guarantee you that I’ll take care of you. You’d not worry about someone trying to get into your pants twenty-four seven.”

“Is that really something to worry about?” Kyle asked the two curiously. “Random pokémon offering to be a roommate then… that happening?”

“The first part, yes. Well, more than likely,” Bree now spoke up. “Like mentioned earlier, we’re wanting to get pokémon moved in with humans to save room. So when someone new comes in without pokémon, they try and learn about you and if they feel they can offer what you want or need, they’ll make it known.”

“And I assume, based on that and what I’ve seen, sex is a common offer?”

“You have no idea. But with me, I can offer an actual friendship,” Grace told him. She was giggly and full of jokes but he saw she was now being serious. “Granted, you wanna fool around then you best bet I’m more than happy to. Otherwise, I can definitely guide you around and all that.”

“You don’t live with someone? Really?” Kyle asked her now. She shook her head.

“Nope! I’m all by myself. I’m not going to beg though. You probably don’t even know what you want yet. Just come talk to me if you need some guidance or whatever, ‘kay?” she told him. Kyle nodded and gave a tiny smile to her. “Oh, and I don’t know if you’re into it now or not, but I’m gonna get a kiss from you. Not now, maybe not in a week, but I’ll get one. I’ve got a goal with you. Your reaction made me want to,” she grinned to him.

“Uhh… okay? I mean it’d probably be awkward now but if you really want then I guess I could?” he told her. She shook her head quickly.

“Nope. That wouldn’t count. I want you to want it. Don’t worry about it. ‘Kay?” she smiled. “But anyways, yes, the gold Korat can pretty much make anyone a slave. Keep them until you really need them. That’s my advice.”

“Well, thanks for that, I suppose. I guess there’s more you want to show me?” Kyle asked Bree. The bunny nodded to him then held her paw out to him, which he grabbed. “It was… nice meeting you,” Kyle said to Grace, choosing his words carefully. She smiled at him then took a few steps back to her seat.

“You too. Ever want some company or really easy Korats, come here. We’ll get you set up,” she smiled innocently. Kyle nodded, not sure how to respond. After waving goodbye to her, Kyle and Bree left. He was led down a new path that split off from the park. “She’s sweet. Blunt, but sweet.”

“Grace is an angel. Everyone loves her,” Bree told him with a smile. Kyle took note of the new buildings they passed. They were, like the others, different grocery stores and restaurants. He noted newer ones though ranging from daycares to actual pokémon centers. “Not that you’ll ever have to go but the Daycare is right there. The girl who runs it is amazing with the kids. If you ever have a child of your own, I wholeheartedly recommend her. She’s been great from my experience.”

“Your experience?” Kyle asked her curiously. “Do you have a kid?”

“I do,” she nodded. Her smile grew wider. “She’s a sweetheart. She’s also very stubborn. Maybe one day you’ll meet her.”

“I dunno… I’m not the best with kids,” Kyle said with a sheepish chuckle. He scratched the back of his head nervously from the idea. “I’m shocked you go out on these dangerous missions that could have you killed when you’ve got a child.”

“Heh, you’d be shocked. She wants to do it too. She’s not super young but she’s not old enough to be on her own. She’s close, though,” Bree explained to him. Kyle nodded to her.

“That’s cool, I suppose. Don’t know how I’d feel being out fighting and doing that stuff with my kid, personally. I don’t know what I’d do if they got hurt…” Kyle said truthfully. He had no children of his own but he could only imagine how it’d feel to see his own flesh and blood hurt, if not worse.

“I try not to worry about it. We’re a very careful group so nothing is likely to happen. Truthfully, the most dangerous part is when we have to rush,” Bree explained.

“You mean like when you had to get me and the other guy?” he asked. She nodded. “I assume those are the missions that are a coin toss on success or not? You know, less prep time and whatever?”

“Yep. You seem interested. Wanting to join us?” she asked him curiously. Kyle let out a small chuckle and shook his head.

“Nah. At least not yet. I’d like to settle in and see how things go. If I get bored, maybe?” Kyle answered her. “I’m not the best for that kind of stuff anyways. I don’t like fighting at all. Me fighting would kind of defeat the reason of why I got between those two from before. I’d rather find solutions or help those who need it.”

“Well we’re always looking for helping hands. I’m sure we could find you a job doing that kind of thing if you’d like?” Bree offered. Kyle smiled to her and nodded. The offer was really nice of her. “But before any of that, you should take a few days to figure things out here. Explore. Meet people. Have some fun and be yourself, whatever yourself is.”

“I really don’t know what I would even say to that,” he told her. She eyed him quizzically. “I mean I don’t know if I was myself back up there. Well, I was but I don’t know if there’s more to me than I know. I always felt like I didn’t… entirely fit in with the crowd that was there. I didn’t like hating people for their personal lives, like so many did. Maybe when I’m around the positivity here, I’ll learn something about myself. Guess the only way to find out is to just… let things happen.”

“Now you’re getting it!” Bree exclaimed. She let go of his hand and bounced a few feet forward. “This world is so much different than what you know. I promise, having you back here will make you happier than ever before.” Kyle tilted his head confusedly.

“Huh?” he asked after catching up to her. She stopped in her tracks.

“What?”

“What do you mean?” Kyle asked.

“About what?” she asked him.

“You said ‘back here’. I’ve never been here.”

“Huh?” Bree mumbled. She thought back for a second then quickly put on the fakest smile Kyle had ever seen. “No I didn’t! I said having you here! You probably heard me wrong.”

“...No, I definitely heard-.”

“Let’s not worry about it,” she told Kyle. Bree grabbed his hand quickly and led him further down the street. Bree definitely said he would be happier “back here” but… he’d never been here. Yet she was playing it off like she didn’t say that. Why? People said things wrong all the time. Why was she making it out to be a big deal? He ended up rolling his eyes. Pokémon were weird creatures.

The two remained silent for the next few minutes. Every so often, Kyle would see Bree eye him but say nothing. She definitely seemed a little different. But that of course changed in an instant. “Well, here’s our next destination. I know you said you’re not really wanting to get right into sex and whatever but you also mentioned curiosity so I thought I could maybe show you this place.” The building they stood in front of was covered in neon lights. He saw three letters on a sign that indicated what kind of place this was. It had the silhouettes of different pokémon around the letters.

“Is this really a club? For… you know, that stuff?” he asked her. She nodded and took a few more steps towards the door. “Hold on, we’re going in?”

“Come on, we’re just meeting people. You yourself said you were curious younger about it so why not just look and see what goes on? You’ve got my word nothing too extreme happens publicly. Anyone who comes for actual sex and not the dancers gets taken to private rooms. The worst you’ll get is a couple horny pokémon eyeing you, maybe one of the girls coming up to you.” Kyle wasn’t sure. Again, it probably had to do with how everything before was making this out to be super wrong and illegal. Seeing this in person definitely was… difficult to process. If anyone even thought about one of these, they’d be hauled off immediately. This kind of seemed like a point of no return for him. Once he goes in, even if just to meet people, it’d forever be in his memories, ready for a Psychic to nab up.

...But that was up there. He wasn’t there anymore. He was down here, however far away from that old world. Something compelled him to go in - maybe his curiosity from being younger. Plus Bree promised him that he wouldn’t see anything he didn’t want to. So he took a deep breath and nodded. “I guess there’s no harm in looking…”

“See! You really do get it. It’s better to experience it on your terms, anyways. That way you can say when you’ve had enough and can walk away,” she smiled to him. Kyle nodded one more time as he was led in. Having never been in a club before, Kyle didn’t know what to expect. The sign should have been any indication as to what would be inside. That would have been too simple, though.

Loud music played with a simple beat. It wasn’t dark but it wasn’t extremely easy to see by any means. The lights were dimmed to set some kind of mood for the whole place. Because of the sign out front, Kyle expected this to be a place where sex was super common, but after looking around, he found that to not be the case. In fact, it was actually really clean. He took a deep breath and smelled nothing bad. Granted, he didn’t really know what he was smelling for but, whatever it was, he didn’t find it.

Kyle couldn’t count how many people and pokémon were there. Almost every table, seat, or booth was taken. He had no idea who worked here and who was just looking for a good time. No pokémon stuck out more than the other. Excluding the few pokémon who were more… touchy on people or stage, everyone just looked like they were there for the fun. “Come on, I see a spot we can sit,” Bree said over the booming music.

The further the two walked into the club, the more embarrassed Kyle became. He couldn’t believe he was actually in a place like this. He looked down at the floor as they walked. No doubt were people and pokémon watching them. He even swore he heard snickering and giggling. Eventually the two reached where they were going to sit. Kyle immediately sunk into the leather booth.

For a while, Bree and Kyle were quiet. He watched her look around the club, watching the dancers do their thing. Kyle couldn’t help himself as he too began to watch. When he thought of clubs like these, Kyle thought of things on two legs being the workers. It was hard to imagine pokémon on four legs giving these kinds of “shows” but they sure gave one. He saw a lopunny on a big stage towards the back of the club. She, and Kyle knew very well that she was a she because of how much she flaunted herself in that way, had no problem showing the guys watching exactly what they wanted to see. He had seen her bend down to a few guys then stand back up with a few of the smaller Korats in her possession. The lopunny had the largest smile on her face imaginable.

Off to the side were other guys with pokémon. He saw smaller pokémon like raichu, minccino and cinccino, and purrloin going to town in guys laps. Truthfully, it was pretty funny to see such small pokémon act such a way but nobody complained - that was the best part. Just like everywhere else, everyone smiled.

Even with everyone as happy as they were, Kyle still felt incredibly uncomfortable. “Can we please go now? We’ve just have been sitting here. Why did we even need to come in here in the first place?”

“You said you were curious when you were younger. I thought maybe you’d like to just see a little bit,” Bree answered him. “I also thought that you’d want to meet one of the girls. Make a friend or something. It’s good to have a few when you first get here!”

“Okay but we’ve just sat here and… I think people were laughing at me. I get what you’re trying to do and what you meant by it and I do appreciate it but… It’s just awkward to me. So can we please leave?” Kyle asked her once again. She wanted to protest and wanted him to relax a little but she saw that he genuinely looked uncomfortable. So she nodded and grabbed his hand gently.

“Sure, but I do want you to meet someone here. Would it be better if we maybe went up to the bar so you don’t have to watch?” she asked. “If you really want to leave, we can.”

“Who are you wanting me to meet?” Kyle asked.

“One of the pokémon who got you here,” she answered. Bree stood up with Kyle following suit. The two walked through the club and eventually found their way back at the front. “Do you think we could do that? I promise we won’t be here long after that.”

“Yeah, sure. I guess it’d be nice to meet one of the pokémon who helped me out…” he said with a nervous sigh. The last thing Kyle expected was for a pokémon who worked in a club like this to go out on dangerous missions. Then again, if it gave the pokémon a thrill and a sense of purpose, then more power to them.

“Thanks,” Bree said with a small smile. The two approached the bar and took a seat next to each other. The two waited patiently and quietly for a few moments before the big bunny leaned into him and rubbed his hand with one of her paws. “I’m sorry if this kind of… seemed weird for me to do. Or if it bugged you. I just thought I could maybe give you a little glimpse and you’d want to do other stuff. You know, kind of like a first push.”

“Don’t be sorry. I get it entirely. It’s just weird adapting to things down here.” Kyle took a deep breath and sighed before he leaned into her as well. “I guess it’s a good thing you did, anyways. If this is common here, it’s better to get exposed to it sooner so I know what to expect. You know?”

“Yeah… I do. Does it bug you?” she asked curiously.

“Nah, it doesn’t. It’s just… different.” Bree nodded.

“It is. At least you’re not repulsed by it. That’s really good,” Bree said with a growing smile. Kyle chuckled and nodded before wrapping an arm around her side and hugging her.

“I guess the least I can do for showing me around is give you a little hug. But don’t get used to it!” he joked to her. Bree couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Oh hey Bree!” a voice called out. The two turned to the super feminine voice as a pokémon jumped up on the counter. It was a purple quadruped pokémon. A bright, red gem rested on its forehead. The pokémon’s tail came to a split just at the end. “Oh and hey to you… Kyle, right?” she asked him.

“Hey! Yeah, this is Kyle. The same one you helped yesterday,” Bree nodded to the espeon.

“Sweet! Well it’s nice to meet you, Kyle. My name’s Izen,” the espeon said with a huge smile to him. She approached him and leaned her head into his chest.

“Oh, uh… nice to meet you too. Thanks for helping out yesterday. Kind of wouldn’t be here if you didn’t help,” he said with a small chuckle.

“Let’s not think about that. What matters is you are, right?” she asked him. Kyle remained silent for a couple seconds then nodded. She was right - thinking about the possibility did nothing. “So, new here and already in the fun part of town, huh?” she asked him. “Settling in real nice, are ya?”

“Actually, we came here because of me,” Bree answered. Izen pulled her head from his chest then looked to Bree curiously. “Come on. You know I show off every part I can. I like to make it known that-”

“Oh save it, I know the speech,” Izen told her. Bree looked like she had more to say but rolled her eyes. “So! Kyle!” she spoke up next. Izen stepped closed and laid down against him with her back against his chest. Her head was just beneath his chin. “Since this is my area, mind if I ask you something?”

“Uh… sure?”

“Oh boy… I’m sorry, Kyle,” Bree mumbled. Kyle eyed her curiously.

“For what?”

“How many girls you been with?” Izen asked. Almost instantly Kyle realized why she was sorry.

“I’m just going to assume you mean in general. If that’s the case, not a lot,” he answered.

“Pokémon?”

“None.”

Izen stayed quiet for a minute. She let out a tiny hum as she thought. “Not your thing? Actually no, I saw you looking…” she mumbled. Kyle felt a small blush creeping up after finding out she knew he was watching. “Blushing, so you’re probably shy. Curious?”

“I used to be. Then the laws happened and… yeah, I wasn’t anymore. Haven’t thought much of it sense then. Kind of avoided it for very obvious reasons,” he told the espeon. She nodded to him. He watched her tail tap the glass bar idly.

“You know you can pet me, right? Like, kind of the reason this place is here. Well, other reasons too but touching is completely fine,” Izen told him. He looked down at her and saw her smiling innocently. He wanted to say it was fine until he felt her tail wrap around his wrist and pull his hand to her belly. He was forced to gently pet it, and boy was it soft. “See? I like being pet anyways.”

“I’ve never… been to this kind of place so I don’t… really know what like… expectations or rules are or anything. I also didn’t really expect to learn…” he mumbled to her. Again she nodded.

“Hey I get it. We all have to start somewhere. Just so you know for whenever you come back, if you ever do, and I really hope you do, when one of us girls approach you, you’ve got full permission to touch,” Izen explained to him. Kyle wasn’t sure if he’d ever come back but he listened just in that off chance. “We like to please you guys and we know part of that comes from the touching. Just know if you wanting something… more then you need to make it known in the beginning. Hell, if you’re looking for a specific girl or species, tell us. You best bet we’ll get you set. I take pride in my work here so you better believe I’ll make sure you leave happy.”

“Okay… thanks for the tip… I think.”

“Of course,” she smiled again. “So, with all that said…”

“Izen, don’t,” Bree told the espeon. Izen just giggled at her.

“Since you’re here, wanna have a bit of fun? Maybe a little lap dance from me or one of the girls? Or if you’re feeling super adventurous, we could do something about your virginity?” she told him in a super quiet tone. Kyle blushed like hard from the offer.

“N-no, I’ll have to pass this time. I’d rather wait and… yeah…” he told her.

“If that’s what you’d like, I won’t force you,” Izen told Kyle. He sighed a sigh of relief and gently rubbed her belly. She rolled over and crawled from his grasp then stood up. “One last tip. Since you’re a new guy and have never been with a pokémon, I’m more than happy to set up your first time, whenever you feel ready. Normally hooking up here would cost a little but you’ve got something I like and I’m not entirely sure what. So your first time here will be completely free, no matter what happens. How’s that sound?”

“I’m… I’m not sure. I guess nice? I just don’t know when it’ll be, if I ever will. I don’t really expect my first experience, if I ever have one, to be in a club. Seems kind of… not special,” he said seriously. Izen nodded.

“Well we’ll figure something out. I like you so if you ever need anything from me, even if it’s not for what I offered, come and see me. I sort of… live here so I’m always around,” Izen explained to him.

“Hey Izen! Got someone wanting a little alone time! You down?” a girl out in the crowd of people yelled. Izen’s ears perked up and a smirk formed.

“I’m down!” she called back. “It was nice meeting you, Kyle. I really hope to see you again sometime. Don’t be a stranger!” she yelled before dashing off into the club. Kyle took a deep breath and sighed.

“Well she seems… nice,” Kyle said. Bree nodded and stood up from her chair.

“She really is. She’s just constantly horny. She’s got a kind heart,” Bree said with a smile on her face. Kyle really liked that all these pokémon were so nice to each other. He hadn’t heard a single thing bad about any of them. “Just be lucky she didn’t try and seduce you. I have my own advice for you. If she asks any kind of sex question, you’re best off just not answering unless you’re wanting to try things out. Not that’s a bad thing because she’s great at what she does, but she has a hard time backing off. Whatever she sees in you must be good because usually she doesn’t stop.”

“Oh, she’s one of them?” he asked her.

“Yep, she is. Again, means well but just has a hard time backing off. Guess if you come back you’ll find out eventually. Until then, let’s head out. I’m sure you’re tired of ass everywhere, huh?” Bree said with a laugh. Kyle smirked then laughed.

“Sure, that’s the reason,” he said. Once more the two locked hands together and left the club. “Hey actually do you think we could maybe head back to my place? We’ve been out for a while and I’m not the most fit person. Plus my stomach is starting to hurt from all the walking everywhere so…”

“Yeah, you should probably rest. That might be for the best,” she told him. Kyle couldn’t have agreed more. With his other hand, he gently rubbed his belly right over where the bruise was. It still hurt quite a bit. “Come on, we’ll get you some stuff to help the pain too.” With that, the two headed back to his home. They stopped at a little shop and grabbed some extra pain-killers and berries to help the healing.

A little while later, the two were back at his apartment. They stood outside of it where Bree passed him the bag of things they’d just bought. “So I need to ask you a question. Would you like a roommate pokémon to stay with you? A lot of new people do so they feel more… safe? Or something, I’m not sure on the word. But would that interest you?”

“Uh… no, I think I’ll be fine. I don’t think I’ll be in any danger here,” he told her. Bree slowly nodded.

“Well, if you change your mind, let me know. We can get started immediately on finding you a roommate. Now, second question. You ever slept with a pokémon?” she asked him. “Not sex, but actually slept with.” Again, he shook his head.

“No and not really wanting to right now. I don’t think I’d be too comfortable sleeping with someone I don’t know. If you were offering to find someone for that, I mean.”

“Not a problem! I know a lot of people like it, so I thought I’d offer that as well. Well, in that case, I’ll let you go. If you need anything, my number’s in there. We have a whole book that has everyone’s name and number on it in here. Just look for my name and house 102a. That’s me,” she explained to Kyle. He nodded to her and smiled.

“Will do. If you need to find me anywhere, I’ll probably be here or the like… whatever the place with the fountain is. I liked it there,” Kyle said.

“Got it. I’ll let you go then. Get to feeling better, yeah?” she told him seriously.

“I’ll try. Hey. Real quick.” Bree cocked her head sideways curiously until he held his arms open for her. Bree smiled brightly to him.

“Aww, you know me so well!” she exclaimed. She took a step forward and the two met in a tight hug. They held it for a few seconds until Kyle had to pull away because of the pain it caused in his stomach. “Thanks for that.”

“Anything for my savior,” he said with a huge smirk. She rolled her eyes at him before turning and walking off with a small wave. With a sigh, Kyle turned and opened the door and locked it behind him. He carried the bag to his room before sitting onto his bed. Truthfully, he wasn’t really that tired but he knew the rest would be good. It was the best thing he could do for the injury.

After taking everything out and setting it on the nightstand next to his bed, he took out a few of the pain-killers then took his shoes off. He immediately put his feet up on the bed and laid his head on the pillow. It was a lot more soft and more comfortable than the bed he was in at the hospital or… whatever that place was. It resembled a hospital the most, so that was what he considered it to be.

For a while, he thought about the day so far. It had only been a few hours but it felt like an eternity had passed since he got there. That probably had something to do with how much walking he did. Kyle wasn’t ever very active so this probably took a toll on him. If cars weren’t a thing, and he saw none, then he’d eventually get used to it. It would be a hard adjustment, that was for sure. But it was one he needed.

The more he reflected on what he learned, the more exhausted he felt. It was so much to take in and process. He knew he only got to explore a portion of the town. There were roads and paths they didn’t take and even some that Bree told him not to explore until he was “ready” to. He wanted to know what that meant but he quickly figured out when Bree imitated a few of the… things that happened there. Allegedly there was also a whole part of town that had pokémon in it that were completely wild. That was something that definitely piqued his interest. He would have loved to see how they were around humans.

As more time passed, Kyle found himself slowly drifting off. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to fight the tiredness that was coming over him so he eventually gave in, letting the world of sleep take him over.


End file.
